Complex systems may require utilizing various communication networks. Multiple networks are used in any system to conquer and simplify the complexity of controlling all the sub-parts of the systems together. The complexity of the systems calls for having different protocols and different networks based on the data transmission speed. To optimize costs and to control data access, multiple networks in applications such as in single vehicle are becoming common.
Usually networks such as a Controller Area Network (CAN) are used as a master network in such implementations. A Controller Area Network (CAN) is a communication network for message transaction in a small-scale distributed environment. Usually, a CAN network is used for transferring the information to and from the sensors and actuators in a system or sub-system for real-time control applications. It is used extensively in the automotive and control systems to transmit and receive messages across different electronic control units (nodes). Further, sub-parts of the systems may be controlled by another protocol such as Local Interconnect Network (LIN) protocol. Each protocol may operate on a network of its own.
The networks operating on different protocols may communicate through a gateway. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, the CAN network 103 may communicate with LIN network 109 through CAN to LIN Electronic control unit 107. The CAN to LIN Electronic control unit 107 translates the protocol information of one protocol to another protocol.
Also, in a CAN network, different data speeds may be used based on the application of that segment of the network. Customers need to ensure that communication across the gateway is accurate and timely. Engineers may also need to monitor the delays in communication between the CAN to LIN buses and vice versa of the network. Each of the networks of the system may operate at different speeds. For example, the CAN protocol may operate from 10 Kbps to 1 Mbps, whereas the LIN protocol may operate at 20 kbps.
Vehicles may use protocols such as CAN and LIN for their internal communication as shown in FIG. 2. The LIN network operating at lower frequencies may be used in controlling communications within car doors 203a, 203b, 203c, and 203d. The CAN protocol may operate as a master protocol and may be used for display of overall communication system in the car. The information from various sub networks, such as LIN networks in the car doors 203a, 203b, 203c, 203d may be obtained by the CAN network to update the information at the dashboard. A delay between the CAN and LIN network may affect the operation of an action initiated by the user at the dashboard. Further such a delay may lead to late updating of information at the dashboard in response to an already completed action in LIN network. Similarly, the delay between the networks may affect the movement of gears that control the light position.
An engineer usually needs to design a system for optimum performance of inter-network communication. Usually the measurement and analysis of signals belonging to different networks needs to be carried out separately. Also, the numerous amount of data being monitored needs to be characterized and classified.
Therefore, there is a need of an efficient method of measuring and analyzing signals belonging to different networks.